


To Be A Space Man

by shewhoguards



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/pseuds/shewhoguards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of a spaceman without a spaceship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Space Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/gifts).



_Cool astronaut. You haven’t got the spaceship though._

_It doesn’t matter. I’ll build him one._

Benny had wanted to go to space since before he could remember. In fact, he’d wanted to go to space before there was even a space to go to. Back in the days when you could stare upwards and see only white, Benny had known there was more out there, high above.

The neighbourhood had been a lot different then. It had been untidier, less regimented. Houses were random affairs, made of a mix of blue, green, red and white. A tiny apartment you had to stoop to walk into might sit next to a huge tower-block or a castle. Perhaps it was a strange place to live, but Benny liked it and he liked his friends.

And then one day a spaceship appeared.

It was brilliant, even if it wasn’t EXACTLY as Benny had pictured it. Red and green rather than the technical-looking blue and grey, and squarer, less pointy and more.. house-shaped than the spaceship Benny had imagined. But, importantly, it was a spaceship and for a time Benny flew it happily around the universe, exploring new worlds.

_Oh wow, you got the police set? Pity there aren’t more policemen with it._

_Eh, this guy can be a policeman. And this one._

_But he’s a space-man!_

_He’s a lego man. It’s not like he KNOWS!_

Over time, Benny flew many more space-ships. Often, they never left the ground. There were red spaceships which delivered the mail (presumably to other colonies), blue spaceships in which he caught intergalactic criminals, and spaceships with red crosses on the side in which he attended interplanetary emergencies and took the casualties to a hospital planet.

Some people might have argued that those vehicles were not spaceships at all, but Benny knew differently. He was an astronaut, so clearly by definition anything he drove was a spaceship. Similarly, his friend Tommy the police-man drove many different police-cars - it was just that a lot of them were undercover.

Still, it might have been nice sometimes to fly a spaceship that actually looked like a spaceship.

_Sort them all into piles. I’m sick of this chaos. Let’s do this properly._

_What about this guy? He doesn’t seem to have a set._

_Eh, put him over there in the spares pile. They don’t make that one any more._

The neighbourhood changed a lot over the years, and one of the ways it changed was that it stopped having a place in it for Benny. His friend Tommy had other policemen to hang around with now - a whole police STATION. They spent a surprising amount of time catching gold thieves. It didn’t leave a lot of time over for letting Benny drive his police-car-spaceship.

Everything was a lot neater than it used to be. Houses tended to be all one colour, and come in streets of similar looking buildings. Dinosaurs rarely came crashing through the middle of the city any more. Life was probably better. It was certainly more orderly. In private, Benny practiced building his spaceships. There were a hundred worlds to fly them to now, but somehow he couldn’t quite work out how to get there.

_Dad, where does this guy go? Should I put him with the Star Wars sets?_

_Just put it down, Finn. I told you not to mess with my things!_

_He just looked bored on his own.._

It was odd. Benny should have had more friends than ever before. He knew they were out there - people who flew enormous spaceships and went to discover new worlds. They didn’t wear helmets but they filled the galaxy with new planets and thrilling adventures. It should have been easy now to catch a ride on a spaceship.

And yet, it wasn’t right. The spaceships were too big - not like HIS at all. The people looked at him oddly, listened politely and then went back to fighting klingons. He was old, his technology obsolete. They came from a galaxy far far away - but it wasn’t one that had any room for an old spaceman without a ship.

_I want that one!_

_Are you sure, Finn? There are more sets.._

_Just that one, please. Will you help me build it?_

It had been an odd few days. Benny had flown more types of spaceships than ever before, including one that looked like a two-storey couch. Also, incidentally, he had assisted in defeating Lord Business and saving the world from ultimate destruction and TACO Tuesday. So, quite a busy few days then all things taken into account.

Time to go back and find somewhere quiet and practice building spaceships.

And there..

(SPACESHIP!)

He could barely breathe. It felt as though his small plastic chest might crack with joy. It was just there, sitting, waiting for someone to come fly it.

(SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP)

Smiling broadly, Benny clambered into his spaceship, noting now that there was room in there for two. Perhaps room for a policeman in the back. Space could use policemen. Space always needed policemen.

The controls responded to him as they always had in his imagination. He needed no instructions to start the engine, to guide it up into space..

(SPACESHIIIIIP)

  
..and fly home.


End file.
